Not your usual place to wake up
by Akaatje
Summary: Tala Bryan, attempt to lemon, failed...sigh kind of funny, just read it!


Hello, Yes I know I am late. Yes I am aware of the fae that people are waiting for the next chapter of Tala the cat and yes...School is starting again. And yes I am nervous.

ANyway, this is a ONE-SHOT (don't ask to continue)

There is not a full lemon (just a humping Bryan...giggle)

And you must review! (please? pretty please?)

And help me with this one. I promised two people a one shot of their own. PLease send me a pm (If you are one of those people) what you want (for a oneshot)

And...Does anybody has an account on If so, please be a friend of me (shows you an angel face)

(my nickname on Gaiaonline is also Akaatje, I am so original!!! I know!:P)

Well, until then!

* * *

The night is dark and lonely. Tala is lying in his bed, his eyes wide opens and his heart beating increased by several numbers. He isn't scared, well, he is not admitting it. He grabs his bed sheets tighter and whimpers a bit when he hears another noise. 

"I never want to sleep in Kai's mansion again. At least, not alone." He tells himself. He shivers as another cracking noise is heard. "I am not scarred…" He whispers.

He closes his eyes shut and turns around, grabbing the bed sheets closer around him. "Please, let me sleep, please!" He begs nobody in particular.

The next morning…

Tala wakes up in a warm, soft bed, with a nice big pillow. He snuggles up to the pillow and sighs softly. 'This is so warm, I am happy I was able to fall asleep yesterday night.' He thinks. His arms move to wrap themselves around the pillow and that's when Tala notices it.

'Since when do pillows have a belly button? And since when do pillows breathe?' He wonders. He slowly and lazingly opens one eye and looks at his so called 'pillow'.

It's not a pillow.

It's a breathing, living creature. A human with purple hair. Somebody also know as… "Bryan?"

Tala stares in disbelief at the body next to him. 'How…when did he slipped in next to me?' He wonders. He looks around in the room, before he blushes. 'I slipped into his room!'

Bryan's chest slowly moves up and down. Tala looks at it and blinks. He lifts the bed sheets and takes a look. He whistles when he sees that they are both naked.

He looks around in the room. "I wonder what happened." He whispers. "I don't have a hangover, so we, or at least I, didn't drink. I don't remember doing a dare…"

Bryan groans and turns to lie on his side. He grabs Tala and pulls him close. Tala blinks but lets it all happen. Bryan pushes his under body to Tala and Tala gasps.

'Something hard was poking me!' This realisation causes his eyes to grow big and it also makes him hard. He groans and tries to think of something less arousing than an aroused Bryan who is humping him. 'Spencer naked…not working…Lai frenching Tyson…not working at all…I am running out of ideas!'

Tala holds his breath when Bryan moans something. "Tala…" Bryan moves his hands up and down Tala's body. Tala's eyes widen.

"Bryan!" He hisses. He worms one of his hands free and uses it to poke Bryan's cheek. Bryan groans and opens one eye.

They stare at each other.

"Shit!" Bryan curses. He looks down their bodies. "Were we… did we drink?" He asks. Tala shakes his head.

"I don't know what happened." Tala says. "But I do know that it is kind of hard to walk away." He smirks and his free hand moves down to his arousal.

Bryan swallows. "Is that because of me?" Tala nods. "This is because you were humping me. So you have to fix it." Tala says.

"What do you want me to do?" Bryan asks. Tala's smirk grows bigger. "I finish you of and you finish me?" He suggests. All Bryan does is lift Tala up. "I'll do it." He says. "If you kiss me."

Tala nods and he immediately kisses Bryan. But before he deeps the kiss, he breaks away. Just on that moment, Bryan's bedroom door opens and Kai steps in.

"Bryan, do you know where Tala is…" Kai stares at the bed, which is currently holding two aroused boys. He blinks. Tala and Bryan looks at him and blinks as well. "Errr… He is here Kai." Bryan says, pointing at Tala, who is still lying on top of him.

Kai blushes a little bit and nods. 'Okay…well…Do it save." He takes a step back. "In every bedroom there are condoms…I just never realised…" He shakes his head and regains his cool. "Have fun." And the door closes behind him.

Tala and Bryan looks at each other. Their faces are both red from embarrassment and they don't know how to continue. "Let's get those condoms then…" Bryan trails of and Tala nods. "Yeah…Good."

* * *

PLease review, tell me if it sucked or not!

Thanks you (smiles)


End file.
